xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hannibal Roy Bean
Brought to life by Heylin magic centuries ago, Hannibal Roy Bean was one of the major antagonists of season 3 and could easily be considered one of the most powerful forces of evil in Xiaolin Showdown. After Wuya's defeat 1500 years ago, Hannibal had his chance to turn Chase Young to the dark side which he did but after this, Chase betrayed him and locked him up within the Ying Yang World for all eternity which according to Dojo Kanojo Cho put a real strain on their relationship. Role in the Show Season Three Hannibal's story began after Wuya's defeat. He saw a chance to turn Chase Young to the Heylin side, and succeeded by saying that Chase's place in history would be stolen from him by Master Monk Guan. Soon after Chase joined Hannibal, he betrayed him and locked him in the Ying-Yang World where he remained for 1500 years. However, he tricked Omi into letting him out by transforming into another Jack Spicer, who he had tried and failed to convince to set him free earlier. He was discovered, and the monks attacked him, but they were no match for his deceptive tactics. After the battle, he transformed into another Clay Bailey to leave the Ying Yang World. When he arrived at the Xiaolin Temple, Chase Young attacked him, but Hannibal was too quick and escaped. Bean was let loose upon the world once again! Throughout the third season, Hannibal proved himself to be a most worthy foe, often defeating and using the monks and villains alike to achieve his goals. Also, throughout the series, he seemed to display something of a partnership or friendship with Wuya, often teaming up with her to collect Shen Gong Wu. She seemed to be the only villain he displayed any kind of respect for. An example being after their plan to destroy Chase Young failed, the two parted ways with no back stabbing. Hannibal was seen amongst the other villains in the series' end. Personality Unlike Wuya and Chase, Hannibal was not particularly concerned with appearance or style. He was very rude and simple in his ways, yet this only seemed to elevate his evil. A word synonymous with Hannibal is "manipulative." He manipulated events, people and even magical artifacts to suit his needs. Cruel and cunning in equal measures, he would use villain and hero alike if he saw fit. Though he does not often engage in physical combat with the dragons he considers fighting them amusing and a "Workout". When freed, he battled the Dragons after being freed from his cell and dominated the fight using the Moby Morpher to confuse them. When Jack Spicer called him a "Jellybean" in Omi Town (episode), Hannibal took offence, stating, "Who are you calling a jellybean?!". Powers and abilities Powers *'Immortality': Hannibal was truly immortal as he lived over 1500 years in the Ying-Yang World. *'Superhuman Strength': Hannibal was superhumanly strong capable to pass through steel and glass, as well as rocks. While using the Moby Morpher to increase his size, he was able to lift a giant rock several time his size. and throw it away with ease. *'Enhanced Jump': Despite being legless, he was capable of jump incredible distances and land safe. *'Superhuman Speed:' He was capable of moving and spinning to high speeds which a human couldn't achieve. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of his body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Hannibal's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes were enhanced in a similar manner. *'Deflection': He was able to deflect three elemental attacks from the Dragons with his bare hands. Former Powers Elemental Energy Form: When he convinced Omi to absorb the power of all the elements, he later used him to steal that power from him, and due to other events he became an Elemental Energy Being.Wu Got the Power *'Elemental Manipulation': Due to the massive elemental energy he absorbed, he was able to manipulate all four elements. *'Cloud Mimicry:'When he became an elemental energy being, his body was made out of clouds and energy. *'Lightning Generation': In this form, he was able to generate lightning and turn into lightning. *'Enhanced Strength': In this form, his strength was enhanced way beyond his normal limits. *'Enhanced Durability': In this form, his durability was enhanced way beyond his normal limits. *'Enhanced Speed': In this form, his speed was enhanced way beyond his normal limits. *'Enhanced Deflection': His ability to redirect elemental attack was enhanced way beyond his normal limits. Abilities Master Martial Artist: He has proved himself a powerful fighter several times over the series, capable of going toe-to-toe with Chase Young using only the Moby Morpher to change his size. Manipulating Skills: Although also famous for his magic, strength, wits, and fighting experience, his most terrifying power was his manipulative skills. Pride, jealousy, loneliness, and urges, he would pry on any weak spot he can find and keep pounding until it has become a festering wound filled with his infective whispers. This made him not only a powerful fighter, but a much more terrifying enemy. This is best seen in the episode "The Dream Stalker", in which he used the Shadow of Fear, Moby Morpher and Sapphire Dragon to create a monster of Raimundo's worst fears whenever he slept. Equipment Weapons Moby Morpher: His (possible) signature Shen Gong Wu was the Moby Morpher, which he always used to increase his size in any combat or to fool his enemies by taking the form of a friend. Transportation Ying-Ying: He always used his bird Ying-Ying for transportation. Relationships Ying-Ying Bird The Ying-Ying Bird was Hannibal Roy Bean's means of long transportation, espionage, and delivering messages. How and when the two came into contact is unknown, but the two shared a close trust, and this bird was completely loyal to Hannibal. This animal was responsible for uncovering various strategies of many opponents of Hannibal, giving him a distict advantage over his enemies. Chase Young One of Hannibal's most notable achievements was turning Chase Young to the Heylin side. The two first shared a student/master relationship; However, after Chase betrayed him, Hannibal arguably served as Chase's biggest rival on the Heylin side, and there was a massive amount of hatred between the two. Wuya Unlike most of Hannibal's relationships, Wuya and he seemed to have shared a sense of respect for each other, or have some sort of friendship between them. The two often worked quite well together, mostly to get Shen Gong Wu and to attempt to destroy Chase Young—of whom they both shared a common hatred. Wuya was the only villain that Hannibal had not betrayed. Raimundo Pedrosa When the monks went to Master Monk Guan for training, Bean became interested in making Raimundo join him on the dark side. Bean's relationship and rivalry with Raimundo was the equiviant of Omi and Chase Young's relationship, albeit developed to a lesser extent. Did You Know.... *The only monks that were able to defeat him in combat were Omi and Raimundo. *His name is a reference to Roy Bean, a corrupt judge in the Scrooge McDuck comics. *Tom Kenny, who plays Hannibal also voices Raimundo Pedrosa. References Category:Villains Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters